EL DESEO DE UNA NUEVA ALMA
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Nuevos sentimientos en un mayordomo demoníaco. Los podrá afrontar o que hará?
1. El Angel del Demonio

**EL DESEO DE UNA NUEVA ALMA**

**CPAITULO I**

**EL ANGEL DEL DEMONIO**

_Sebastian Michaelis el mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive servil y perfecto, no hay mayordomo que se le compare siempre puntual, siempre listo para lo que su amo ordene, esta es una noche tranquila de vigilia, baja las escaleras principales y mira el gran cuadro que adorna principalmente, su amo Ciel de 20 años y su esposa Elizabeth de 21 en ropas de boda, el, la réplica exacta de su padre, vistiendo un traje negro y su conocido parche en su ojo derecho, ella idéntica a su madre a excepción de su sonrisa es más alegre y feliz, contrasta con la de el siempre frio y serio, eso le causa una sonrisa al mayordomo el cual mira el reloj que da sus campanadas_

Seb: Las tres en punto, me pregunto, a que se debe tanta calma?

_De pronto se escucha la voz de su amo proveniente de su habitación_

Cie: Sebastián, ven aquí ahora mismo

Seb: Si mi lord, que es lo que pasa?

Cie: Es Lizzy, ella mojo la cama

Liz: Es hora, el bebe nacerá

Cie: Llama al doctor y que se encarguen de todo

Seb: Si mi lord

_El mayordomo envía el carruaje que transportaría al médico a la gran mansión, luego entro a la habitación y la procuro con lo necesario, agua caliente, mantas, ropa para el recién nacido, incluso preparo el baño para la señora de la casa, que tomaría después del parto_

Seb: Todo listo mi lord

Cie: Esperare aquí fuera

Seb: Le proporciono algo mi lord?

Cie: Tráeme un sillón cómodo, y te

Seb: Si mi lord

_El pelinegro lo hizo todo sin refutar, luego recibió al médico el cual ingreso con Lizzy, así como las doncellas de la condesa Phantomhive, los gritos de la joven madre se escuchaban en las afueras, Ciel solo miraba la puerta cuestionándose cuanto duraría conocer a su primogénito, mientras que Sebastián esperaba a su lado_

Seb: Debe estar feliz mi lord, su primogénito nacerá por fin

Cie: Era hora, después de 4 años casado con Lizzy, no creí que fuera a darme un hijo

Seb: Y que desea mi señor que sea nuestro nuevo amo?

Cie: Me es indiferente, con solo un descendiente es suficiente para que se mantenga la compañía así como los títulos

Seb: Buen día para nacer no cree?, 14 de Enero un mes exacto después de su natalicio mi lord

Cie: Muy frio para un niño, espero no le afecte

Seb: Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?, ya está amaneciendo

_De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de las doncellas con mantas en la mano todas llenas de sangre, luego la otra con los cuenco de agua y por último el doctor_

Doc: Mis felicitaciones conde, tiene una hija, puede pasar su esposa duerme al igual que la criatura

Cie: Agradezco sus atenciones, enviare sus honorarios

Doc: De acuerdo, una vez más mis felicitaciones

Cie: Gracias, Sebastián ven conmigo

Seb: Si mi lord

_Ambos entran y en un moisés alto yace una recién nacida, el joven conde se acerca y la mira con detenimiento, es la misma cara que su difunta madre, los cabellos negros azulados como el, la piel tan blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos marrones de su difunto padre_

Cie: Mírala bien Sebastián

Seb: Si mi lord

_El mayordomo se acerca con suma cautela y mira detenidamente a la infante de pronto se topa con sus ojos y la recién nacida le obsequia una sonrisa que hace estremeces su corazón_

Cie: La miraste Sebastian?

Seb: Si mi lord, la he mirado

Cie: Ahora la cuidaras así como me haz cuidado a mí, entendido?

Seb: Yo, yo lo hare mi lord, cuidare a la señorita acomode lugar

Cie: Bien tómala y llévala abajo los demás deben esperar conocerla

Seb: Si mi lord

_Sebastián toma a la niña y camina con ella, de pronto siente como la pequeña toma su rostro con su delicada mano, esto lo estremece aún más que con la sonrisa, al llegar a la sala Bard, Finny, Maylene, Tanaka y Snake le miran y se acercan lentamente_

Tanaka: Jojojo al fin un heredero

Maylene: Hayy son dos

Bard: Es uno y es una niña

Finny: Que bonita, tendremos mucho ruido por aquí

Seb: Bien ya que sabemos que es una señorita adaptaremos una habitación junto a la de los amos para su estancia, Snake

Sna: Si Sebastián?

Seb: Ve y da la noticia a la familia de la señora, para que puedan conocer a la señorita

Sna: Entendido

_De pronto un shinigami de cabellos y ropas rojas se aparece por detrás de Sebastián_

Grell: Hay que mona, me encanta, es mía

Seb: No la toques con tus manos sucias

Gre: A que malo eres, solo déjame cargarla si

Seb: No, el amo me dijo que la cuidara

Gre: Bueno donde está tu amo?

Seb: En su recamara con la señora

Cie: Que pasa aquí?

Gre: Nada, solo que quiero ver a tu hija y tocarla

Cie: No, me niego, dime a que has venido?

Gre: A ver a esta hermosura y darte este mensaje

_El shinigami entrega una carta Ciel la mira con detenimiento e indica a Sebastián y al Shinigami que lo sigan, ambos con la pequeña en brazos del mayordomo entran al despacho del conde_

Cie: Explícame esto, como que mi hija

Gre: No lo sé, solo sé que los Shinigamis dijeron que o la cuidan y sus habilidades o

Cie: Seria fatal su poder

Gre: Yo puedo cuidarlaaaa

Cie: No gracias, mi esposa se alteraría, Sebastián tú la cuidaras, como ya te había dicho

Seb: Si mi lord, solo una pregunta

Cie: Dime

Seb: Cual es el nombre de la señorita?

Cie: Nombre, bien se parece a mi madre, pero sonríe como Lizzy, y tiene los ojos de mi padre, y mi cabello, mmm Angelina como madam red, si ese es su nombre Angelina

Gre: Ha sonreído ya?

Cie: Si a Sebastián

Gre: Felicidades, haz recibido la sonrisa de la vida

Cie: Que es eso?

Gre: Algo que los muertos, shinigamis e incluso demonios apreciamos, la primer sonrisa de un ser vivo

Seb: Bien gracias por esa sonrisa señorita Angelina, yo soy Sebastián el demonio que protege a tu padre, y ahora te protejo a ti mi lady

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SI BIEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…..**


	2. EL DEMONIO QUE PROTEGE AL ANGEL

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SI BIEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…..**

**CAPITULO II**

**EL DEMONIO QUE PROTEGE AL ANGEL**

_Poco después del nacimiento de la pequeña Angelina, la familia de Lizzy hizo su visita llevando regalos, mientras que su hermano y su madre miraban con serenidad a la niña, el padre de la joven madre abrazaba al conde con entusiasmo_

Ale: Yerno querido, por fin tenemos una nieta

Cie: Si pero suéltame me asfixias

Fra: Pareciera que tus padres le entregaron todo físicamente a mi nieta

Edu: No le veo mucho parecido a nosotros, es exactamente idéntica a la difunta madre de el

Liz: Sus ojos son como los de su padre

Cie: Pero tiene tu sonrisa Lizzy

Liz: La has visto sonreír? Conmigo no ha sonreído

Cie: A mí no me sonríe, es a Sebastián

Liz: Hija, porque no nos das una sonrisa?

Ale: Bien entonces ahora buscaras el varón Ciel?

Cie: No, ella es mi heredera total, estás de acuerdo Lizzy?

Liz: Si, aunque también no podemos tener más hijos padre

Fran: Por que?

Liz: Es mi salud, quedo afectada después del nacimiento de la bebe

Cie: Angelina

Liz: Que? Ya le has dado nombre?

Cie: Si, poco después de que nació decidí nombrarla Angelina en honor a Madame Red

Fra: Haz decidido todo conde

Liz: Angelina me gusta, además madame red le hubiese fascinado

Edu: Entonces ella recibirá la educación de las dos casas

Ale: Sera muy lindo tener una niña con todas nuestras habilidades

_De pronto el llanto invade la habitación y Ciel hace uso de su campana_

Seb: Ha llamado mi lord?

Cie: Si Angelina llora, atiéndela y luego tráela aquí

Liz: Yo la estoy cargando pero no tiene hambre

Edu: Parece ser que tampoco es sueño

Fran: Debe necesitar un cambio

Seb: Venga aquí mi lady

_Al tomarla en sus brazos la niña dejo el llanto y comienza a reír, dejando sorprendidos a todos en la habitación_

Liz: Sebastián debes decirnos tu secreto para hacerla reír, es hermosa su sonrisa

Cie: Te dije que tenía tu sonrisa, anda Angelina ven conmigo

Seb: Ande mi lady su padre lo ha ordenado

_Y como si eso funcionara la niña se quedó en brazos de Ciel y durmió, esto también provoco algo en el joven padre, quien por más que la miraba no creía que fuera parte de su sangre de su ser_

Cie: Tómala Lizzy yo soy torpe y la puedo tirar

Liz: Al parecer es muy apegada a ti y a Sebastián

Cie: Simplemente debe ser que es caprichosa como tu

Fra: En eso estoy de acuerdo

Liz: Oigan estoy presente

_Así pasaron 5 años en los que la familia Phantomhive vivía con su nueva heredera, además que las misiones de Ciel como perro seguían pero ahora bajo las órdenes del rey Eduardo ya que la reina Victoria falleciera 8 días después del segundo cumpleaños de Angelina, por lo cual ahora procuraba terminar antes y regresar a su hogar dado que su esposa no podía controlar el carácter que su hija adquiría cada día_

Liz: Angelina, ven acá, Angelina en cuanto te encuentre

Cie: Que pasa esta vez? Apenas regreso y otra vez esto?

Liz: Ciel es Angelina, se ha escapado de nuevo de su clase de bordado

Cie: Solo tiene 5 años déjala

Liz: Ciel mientras estuviste fuera se escapó muchas veces a casa de Lao y ahí se pone a "jugar" con Ran-Mao, en vez de estar aprendiendo a ser una dama, está aprendiendo a pelear

Cie: Hablare con ella, dime donde estaba la última vez que la viste?

Liz: Con Grell en el jardín, al menos el, la hace que se siente a tomar él te y con el si deja que la vista como una dama, porque es tan complicada conmigo

Cie: Adivinare intentaste ponerle vestidos naranjas, rosas, amarillos, con listones y además de sujetarle el cabello en dos coletas con coletas risadas como cuando eras niña

Liz: Es que es mi niña, pero insiste en solo usar los vestidos en color negro, y si llevan algún color debe incluirse el negro, cada día ese carácter tuyo se presenta en ella con mayor profundidad

Cie: Aunque yo no fui rebelde como ella, pero tranquila are que te haga caso

Liz: Solo, al menos, que termine sus clases y bueno al menos me conformo con lo que pude hacer hoy en su cabello

Cie: Que le hiciste?

Liz: Le hice una coleta con caireles, y deje el mechón como el mío

Cie: Ya sé por qué se esconde, Lizzy sabes que odia que le sujetes el cabello

Liz: Ciel, es que quiero verla como una muñequita

Cie: Bien, Sebastián

Seb: Si mi lord?

Cie: Busca a Angelina y llévala a mi despacho, luego prepara la sala de música

Seb: Si mi lord

_El mayordomo camino al jardín ahí se encontraba el Shinigami de cabellos rojos_

Gre: Si la buscas es demasiado trabajo, sabes que cuando la llamas tú, corre de inmediato

Seb: No, eso ya lo sé, pero venía a preguntarte que haces aquí?

Gre: La niña me mando a llamar

Seb: Que? Como lo hizo?

Gre: Le di una caja musical le dije que la abriera cuando me quisiera llamar

Seb: Y para que te llamo?

Gre: A comenzado, ha visto sus primeros muertos y estaba asustada

Seb: Primeros muertos?

Gre: Almas sin recolectar

Seb: Por eso es que va a casa de Lao

Gre: Si, al parecer estoy confirmando lo que sospechamos en su nacimiento

Seb: Eso no debió pasar, tendremos que decirle esto a mi lord, aunque creo que era natural

Gre: Anda llámala

Seb: Mi lady Angelina venga por favor, su padre la ha llamado

_Una pequeña de cabellos negros azulado y ojos marrón se deja ver debajo de la mesa, lleva un vestido negro con detalles rosas y el peinado que su madre la obligara a usar _

Ang: Sebastián –_Lo abraza colgándose de su cuello, el mayordomo la carga sin problemas-_ Donde esta papa? Mama me quiere hacer usar vestidos que brillan

Seb: Venga mi lady, su padre la espera en su despacho

Gre: Bueno yo

Seb: Tu vienes también

_Los tres llegaron al despacho de Ciel el cual esperaba a su hija con una actitud severa_

Cie: Bien Angelina, esta vez ha sido demasiado

Ang: Pero papa

Cie: Debes obedecer a tu madre, así que esta vez te tendremos bajo llave

Ang: No, no es justo papi

Cie: Angelina, silencio

_La niña comienza a llorar en silencio, y se sienta tapándose los ojos_

Ang: Es que no me gusta que me hablen

Cie: Que? Quien te habla?

Ang: Gente que dice que ayude y otros que me dicen cachorro guardián, pero me dan miedo, y se acercan más cuando mama me pone esos vestidos, dicen que me encuentran porque brillo más

Cie: Angelina, hija tranquila, anda respira, no ayudes a nadie, si no estoy yo y si eres mi pequeño cachorro guardián

Ang: Y no juego con tío Lao, le dije que me enseñara a defender, porque mama no me quiere enseñar a usar las espadas como abuelita le dijo, y yo yo

Cie: Grell que sabes de eso?

Gre: Por eso estoy aquí, tu hija no le ha dicho nada a su madre, pero cuando llegue, un alma maldita la ataco y rompió ese hermoso vestido naranja que su madre le puso, además esto confirma lo de la carta cuando nació

Cie: Angelina, lo siento, pero sabes que mama no debe saber sobre eso, ya tiene suficiente con saber que eres la cachorra del perro guardián del rey

Ang: Pero ya me castigaste

Seb: Revisare la mansión mi lady para que este más tranquila

Cie: Mi niña, ven acá, lo siento, no pensé que esto fuera tan grave

_Ciel toma a su hija en sus brazos y la deja llorar, por dentro se siente terrible al ir escuchando como Grell le dice que la pequeña es mitad demonio, mitad humano y que tiene el poder de ver lo que los demás humanos no pueden ver, besa la mejilla de su pequeña hija y la lleva a su escritorio, ahí toma un pañuelo y limpia el rostro lleno de lágrimas, de pronto ve como la puerta se abre y aparece la madre de la niña_

Cie: Ya hemos hablado Angelina te obedecerá

Liz: Pero está llorando, no quería que fueras tan estricto

Ang: Mami

Liz: Mi niña, solo toma tus clases y te dejare jugar con tío Lao y tío Grell de acuerdo?

Ang: Lo siento mama, yo tomare mis clases, y usare los vestidos

Liz: No son necesarios, podre encontrar bonitos vestidos en colores menos llamativos

Ang: Te quiero mami

Cie: Y yo que?

Ang: Te quiero papi

Gre: Ay que monos, dame un abrazo Angelina

Ang: Mira mama, tio Grell me trajo un vestido rojo

Liz: Es hermoso

Gre: No puedo evitarlo es mi muñequita favorita

Cie: Porque aún no me acostumbro a esto?

Seb: Con su permiso, he revisado todo, y ya no hay más ratones en la mansión

Liz: Ratones? Como puede ser

Cie: Es lo que estaba causando miedo a Angelina

Liz: Bien espero que todo este en calma a partir de ahora

Cie: Por cierto Lizzy tengo un regalo de la rey para Angelina

Liz: Que es?

Cie: Mira Angelina es un cachorro un king charles spaniel es idéntico al que tenia la difunta reina Victoria cuando era joven

Ang: Cachorro, el es como yo, es una cachorro

Seb: Se ha informado a mi lord que es descendiente del mismo que tuvo la reina a su edad mi lady

Liz: Jejeje bueno creo que en ese caso deberíamos enseñarte algo

Cie: Que es?

Liz: Corre Angelina trae a papa lo que te dio el tio Soma

Ang: Si mama

Cie: Esperen de que hablan las dos?

_10 años más pasaron desde que confirmaron que la pequeña era mitad demonio y humano, sus poderes se manifestaba, si bien no eran a gran escala si a gusto de observar por parte de Grell quien le educaba en el mundo de los Shinigamis así como Undetaker, por su parte Lao disfrutaba de entrenarle como una pequeña asesina y aunque a Ciel le causaba celos que su hija conviviera con ellos, no podía evitar entrenarla también con el uso de armas _

Cie: Sebastián

Seb: Si mi lord?

Cie: Como te ha ido con Angelina?

Seb: En muchas cosas se parece a usted pero en otras lo supera

Cie: Explícate a que te refieres con que me supera

Seb: Bien Lady Angelina sabe bailar perfectamente, su esposa se empeñó en que aprendiera, así como todos los modales que debe aprender para las galas, además ha aprendido a hablar, leer y comprender alemán perfectamente, el francés es su debilidad, toca el violín de una manera mágica, pero en el piano es terrible

Cie: Y en sus habilidades como cachorro guardián?

Seb: Lady Elizabeth le enseño a usar la espadas y es tan buena como ella, en cuanto al uso del revolver aun le cuesta trabajo usarlo, en cuanto a sus conocimientos parece ser que los Shinigamis se han empeñado en que sepa cada detalle sobre la muerte y bueno el resto aún está en proceso de aprendizaje

Cie: Sebastián quiero que prepares todo para una cena especial esta noche

Seb: Puedo saber el motivo?

Cie: Enviaran a alguien a investigar si Angelina es capaz de tomar mi lugar en el futuro

Seb: Entiendo mi lord pero

_De pronto su esposa Elizabeth se dejó ver haciendo que amo y mayordomo cambiaran su conversación _

Liz: Ciel estas muy ocupado?

Cie: No querida, pasa dime que sucede?

Liz: Es solo que traigo conmigo una preocupación muy grande

Cie: Dime cual es?

Liz: Es solo que tengo que viajar a Londres esta misma noche

Cie: Pasa algo?

Liz: Veras desde la muerte de la reina Victoria y el rey Eduardo murió hace poco tiempo, todo se complica para la realeza

Cie: Si lo se, la muerte del Rey Eduardo y el cambio de administración fue complicado

Liz: Pues ese es el motivo de que hoy debo asistir dado que esta noche mi padre cederá el título de marques a Edward

Cie: Imagino que desearas llevar a Angelina

Liz: No puedo, sabes que desde eso de que cuando la ven y le dicen cachorro guardián no me agrada

Cie: Además te intentaran pedir su mano sin mi presencia, está bien se quedara necesitas algo en especial?

Liz: Paula ya prepara mi equipaje, solo una cosa

Cie: Cuál es?

Seb: Con su permiso ire a buscar a lady Angelina

Cie: Bien no me has dicho

Liz: Yo se que ya no soy una niña como antes pero me gustaría que bailaras conmigo a mi regreso

Cie: Elizabeth, eres idéntica a la difunta tía Frances, eres bella y tu juventud permanece

Liz: Ciel, aún recuerdo cuando mama murió de Tifo

Cie: Sabes ese día le hice una promesa a Tía Frances

Liz: Si cual fue?

Cie: Fue en tu cumpleaños 35, como si supiera lo que pasaría me hizo prometer dos cosas, una que siempre te protegería y mantuviera el título de ser su yerno

Liz: Ciel querido, lo haz cumplido al pie de la letra con esa promesa

Cie: La segunda es nuestro problema querida, no creo que la pueda cumplir

Liz: Ciel que pasa?

Cie: Si bien Angelina ahora tiene 15 años y se ha ganado la empatía del rey Jorge, está en edad de comprometerse

Liz: Y con quien se comprometerá?

Cie: Tu madre me pidió que la comprometiera con el hijo de tu hermano

Liz: Con Charles? Pero si Charles tiene 12 años aun

Cie: Ese es el punto, si bien tu matrimonio y el mío funciono, no creo que ese matrimonio funcione

Liz: Es mucho tres años, además los títulos de Angelina y bueno todo en esta casa

Cie: Pesan sobre los de él y si esto no se le puede confiar a nadie tu fuiste la excepción querida

Liz: Tranquilo yo buscare como evitar ese compromiso

Cie: Lizzy por eso te amo

Liz: Ciel, eso, eso me hace muy feliz

Cie: Lizzy pasa algo por que lloras?

Liz: Es solo que desde hace mucho no me llamabas Lizzy, y cuando lo haces me haces recordar esos días de nuestra juventud, en especial son cuatro días

Cie: Cuatro?

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Una joven de 20 años de cabellos rubios como el oro sujetos solo con media coleta y su mechón al frente, un hermoso vestido azul marino con seda blanca, en sus muñecas portaba un par de hermosos brazaletes de oro blanco y diamantes que hacían juego con su collar en forma de corazón y sus aretes, obsequios de su prometido pero todos miraban con expectación a la dama esa noche ya que brillaba como una estrella, después de su entrada a la mansión de su prometido fue asediada por muchos jóvenes quienes le pedía bailar una pieza, de pronto se dejó escuchar la voz de Sebastián_

_Seb: Damas y Caballeros el anfitrión de esta noche el Conde Phantomhive_

_Cie: Bienvenidos sean todos esta noche, espero disfruten de la fiesta_

_El joven de 19 años bajo por las escaleras ahora usaba su traje idéntico a los que usara su padre, se acercó a ella quien aún era agobiada por los jóvenes del lugar_

_Cie: Buenas noches, lamento esto pero no me gusta que se acerquen de ese modo a mi prometida_

_Jov: O conde lo sentimos no sabíamos que ella era su prometida_

_Cie: Ahora lo saben, con su permiso la llevare a bailar_

_Liz: Ciel, gracias_

_Cie: Y tu hermano?_

_Liz: Salió de viaje a atender algunos asuntos_

_Cie: Ya veo_

_Liz: Ciel a que se debe esta fiesta?_

_Cie: Elizabeth me acompañarías al jardín por favor_

_Liz: Ciel, si claro, pero mama_

_Cie: Sebastián se encarga de ella por favor acompáñame_

_La joven se tomó del brazo del conde y llegaron hasta el jardín en donde ella lo hubiese abrazado después de que el volviera de hacer el pacto con su ahora mayordomo_

_Liz: Ciel que hermoso esta todo las rosa blancas se ven esplendidas_

_Cie: Elizabeth escúchame, no quiero que digas nada, solo escúchame y al terminar me dirás tu respuesta, lo aras? _

_Liz: Ciel, yo lo are_

_Ciel: -Toma aire- Bien el día que volví Elizabeth volví gracias a que hice un pacto, pacto con un demonio y ese demonio es Sebastián, el pacto consistía en conseguir mi venganza de encontrar quien mato a mis padres, a cambio mi alma le pertenecería, sin embargo algo que no se exactamente lo que fue hizo que yo, yo también me convirtiera en un demonio._

_Liz: Ciel yo, yo_

_Cie: Elizabeth llegara un momento en que mi tiempo se detenga y mantenga una apariencia, así como haz visto en Sebastián, es por eso que te preguntare esto Elizabeth Midford, aceptarías casarte y tener descendencia con este demonio?_

_Liz: Ciel, yo, yo lo sabía ya_

_Cie: Que?_

_Liz: Grell el Shinigami, un día lo seguí y ámense con romper sus lentes si no me lo decía todo _

_Cie: Tu enfrentaste a Grell?_

_Liz: No fue difícil le enseñe una muñeca vestida de rojo y luego le quite sus gafas_

_Cie: Entonces Elizabeth que me dices?_

_Liz: Ciel, es en serio?_

_Cie: Claro que si después de todo eres mi prometida desde la infancia _

_Liz: Si Ciel si quiero_

_Cie: Te amo Lizzy –La besa-_

_No paso más de un año cuando ambos contrajeron nupcias en la misma iglesia que lo hicieran los padres de Ciel, ella uso un vestido muy hermoso y elegante, luego de llegar a la mansión a vivir definitivamente llego a conocer todo sobre los sirvientes, Paula solo trabajaba ahí por el día, ya que Lizzy guardaría bien todo sobre su esposo, así pasaron 4 años hasta que un día_

_Liz: CIEL, CIEL, CIEL_

_Cie: Lizzy por que tanto escandalo_

_Liz: Ciel por fin por fin_

_Cie: Por fin que?_

_Liz: Estoy embarazada, ESTOY EMBARAZADA SEREMOS PADRES_

_Cie: Es, es, estas embarazada?_

_Liz: Si nacerá el primer mes del siguiente año_

_Cie: Dios eso es grandioso, Lizzy te amo –La besa-_

_Los meses pasaron, la joven condesa despertó y miro a su lado a su esposo quien miraba a la ventana_

_Liz: Ciel?_

_Cie: Despertaste?_

_Liz: Donde esta nuestro hijo_

_Cie: Esta con Sebastián le da la presentación con todos, y no es nuestro hijo, es una niña_

_Liz: Una niña?_

_Cie: Si, es hermosa, es idéntica a mi madre, tiene los ojos de mi padre, mi color de cabello y lo más hermoso sabes qué es?_

_Liz: Que es?_

_Cie: Sonríe como tu_

_Liz: Jejeje una damita, creo que el siguiente tendrá que ser un varón_

_Cie: Lizzy el medico dijo que estas delicada de salud, que es probable que ella sea nuestra única hija_

_Liz: No, Ciel_

_Cie: Solo no quiero que te pase nada, no podría perderte, no quiero que Elizabeth Phantomhive deje a su esposo demonio y a su hija_

_Liz: Ciel, te amo_

_Cie: Y yo a ti Lizzy_

_-FIN DE FALSH BACK-_

Cie: Ya veo, 4 si han cambiado nuestras vidas, han pasado muchas cosas

Seb: Con su permiso aquí esta lady Angelina

Liz: Hija, te ves hermosa no sé por qué me recuerdas a alguien

Cie: Queeeee y ese vestido?

Seb: Lo baje la semana pasada del desván y lady Angelina me lo pidió

Cie: Tuuuuu

Seb: -_Hablandole al oído- _Si la vemos así es idéntica a usted cuando lo uso mi lord incluso con el peinado

Cie: Te mato Sebastian

Liz: Te ves hermosa hija

Ang: Gracias madre

Liz: Bien hija te quedaras estos días con tu padre yo saldré a Londres, asi que no des problemas

Ang: No lo hare madre

Liz: Bien yo me marcho

Cie: Te acompañamos al automóvil

_El conde tomo a su esposa ayudándola a bajar las escaleras mientras que Sebastián lo hizo con Angelina_

Seb: Mi lady se ve hermosa con ese vestido

Ang: Sebastian me ruborizo con ese comentario, aunque ya es anticuado en esta época

Seb: Este vestido lo uso su padre para una misión cuando tenía casi su edad

Ang: No puede ser, por eso mama me dijo que le recordaba a alguien

Seb: Shhh, no diga que he contado esto

Ang: Jejeje no te preocupes no lo are

_La condesa se marcho junto a su dama de compañía y un chofer de la casa Midford, Ciel y su hija entraron a su casa seguidos de Sebastian_

Cie: Bien Angelina esto nos ayudo, esta noche tenemos una cena y un espia del rey viene

Ang: Que es lo que se busca padre

Cie: Ver que tan linda y hermosa ha crecido mi hija, asi como sus habilidades como cachorro guardia

Ang: Entiendo entonces me preparare y después de la cena podemos dar una recorrido y que conozcan a chandara

Cie: No tienes remedio bien entonces prepárense _–Se marcha a su despacho-_

Ang: Sebastián tengo una pregunta?

Seb: Si mi lady?

Ang: Que soy para ti desde que nací y por qué me proteges?

Seb: Porque esa pregunta mi lady?

Ang: Pues es que he estudiado la muerte sin embargo aunque tío Grell me lo trata de explicar no puedo terminar de entender por qué todos me procuran así

Seb: Todos?

Ang: Antes de morir mi abuela me instruyo en el uso de espadas y cuando llego ese dia sentí como un vacío en mi corazón se hacía, luego Tanaka me cuidaba como un abuelo lleno un poco de ese vacío, pero a su muerte sentí un vacío aun mayor, Bard me dijo que el así conmigo porque soy mmm como lo dijo a si la pólvora de esta mansión que así como puedo hacer que todo explote puedo hacer que brille, Finny me dijo que es porque no quiere que me pase nada que a el le paso, porque papa es bueno y mama también, por tanto tuvieron una hija buena, Maylene me dijo que por que soy parte de la familia y la familia se cuida y Snake dijo que era porque papa le dio felicidad y ayudaría a que todos a su alrededor consiguieran la felicidad

Seb: Veo que mi lady está muy intrigada e interrogo a todo el personal

Ang: Entonces Sebastián que me respondes tu?

Seb: Usted mi lady es mi ángel, el contraste mío, bella hermosa y delicada, es junto a su padre a quien sirvo y protejo, mi lady recuerde estas palabras yo Sebastian Michaelis soy un mayordomo, un demonio al servicio de los Phantomhive y que los cuidara y protegerá, soy el demonio que la protege a usted mi ángel.


	3. ESE DEMONIO Y SU SENTIR JUNTO A SU ANGEL

**BIEN AQUÍ DEJANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, DISCULPEN LA SUPER TARDANZA PERO NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIER AUN ASI DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**CAPITULO III**

**ESE DEMONIO Y SU SENTIR JUNTO A SU ANGEL  
**

_La noche cayo, Sebastián se había encargado de todo para la cena, había elegido una vajilla en blanco con tonos dorados, para el adorno de la mesa uso una mezcla se rosas rojas y blancas, para los alimentos, una crema de quesos, como plato fuerte salmón salteado en especias, un vino blanco dulce _

Cie: Sebastián todo listo?

Seb: Si mi lord

Cie: Bien y Mey-rin?

Seb: Ayuda a la señorita a vestirse

Cie: Espero que no tarde

Seb: Los invitados ya llegaron

Cie: Angelina baja ahora

_Un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años entra a la mansión con un joven de 25 ambos entran y observan el esplendor de la residencia Phantomhive _

Cie: Sean bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomhive, señor Hiltshort

Hil: Conde que esplendido hogar y su esposa?

Cie: Mi querida esposa ha salido en un viaje que concierne a mi familia

Hil: Ya veo, bien me permito presentarle a mi ahijado Emer

Em: Mucho gusto conde

Cie: Es un gusto, les presento a mi hija la condesa Angelina Phantomhive

Ang: Es un gusto que estén esta noche aquí

_Angelina bajo las escaleras mientras Ciel le ofrecía su mano, iba con el peinado de coleta alta, el mechón como su madre, un vestido recto sin vuelo, en color azul cielo con un listón negro debajo del busto el cual formaba un pequeño moño, sus zapatillas era unas delicadas valerinas azul cielo con moñitos negros en la puntas_

Hil: Esta bella dama es su hija?

Cie: Así es, mi orgullo y mi hermosa heredera

Eme: Si me lo permite conde, es una dama muy bella

Cie: Gracias

Ang: Padre, me ruborizas

Eme: Es tan bella dama como ninguna

_Al ver esta escena Sebastián comenzó a sentir una rabia tan fuerte, odiaba que alguien que no fuera de la familia o él le hablasen así a la joven condesa._

Seb: Podemos pasar a la mesa

Hil: Veo que tenía todo preparado conde

Cie: Naturalmente entonces sigamos

Eme: Puedo acompañar a su hija?

_Sebastián al escuchar esto sintió un profundo deseo de asesinar al joven, sabia que lo correcto era que Angelina se tome del brazo del joven, pero esto lo hace sentir ganas de matar a las visitas_

Cie: No lo creo joven a mi hija solo le dan el brazo dos hombres, yo como su padre naturalmente, y mi mayordomo, los demás no son dignos

Eme: Vaya sí que es una padre celoso

Ang: No simplemente mi padre sabe que no me agrada cualquier hombre para acompañarme, no soy una mujer fácil joven

Hil: Una mujercita con carácter

Seb: Por favor tomen sus asiento mi lady la llevare al suyo, a la derecha de su padre

Hil: Ese sería el lugar de un heredero varón, las damas van a la izquierda mayordomo

Eme: Eso es correcto, el mayordomo se ha equivocado

Cie: Permítame decirle señor Hiltshort, mi hija es mi heredera en todos los aspectos no necesito de un hijo varón

Eme: Pero la señorita ya esta en edad de matrimoniarse no es asi?

Cie: Señor eso es impertinente, son asuntos de familia que no le conciernen

Hil: Pero conde

Seb: Les presento nuestra cena preparada con ingredientes frescos, desde los quesos hasta el postre

Cie: Gracias Sebastián, y señores no les incumbe si caso o no a mi hija, ella es libre de decidir

Hil: Vaya que usted es muy difícil igual que su hija, pero por algo tienen el favor del rey

Eme: Sabe conde he notado que su hija tiene un gran parecido a las muñecas de moda entre las niñas

Cie: Naturalmente mi hija es un modelo hermoso es el encanto de mi esposa y mío

Hil: Parece ser un padre en extremo orgulloso

Cie: Lo soy, bien díganme que negocios son los que desean tratar

Eme: Pues vera estamos por exportar muchas cosas a Alemania, como sabe las cosas no andan bien y la compañía de usted puede tener entrada y salida fácilmente, nosotros hacemos muñecas baratas y las vendemos a mayor precio en ese país

Ang: Y cree usted que eso es justo para los compradores, la ganancia solo es para usted, no hay ganancia para el comprador

Hil: Pequeña tu no hables esto es cosa de hombres

Cie: Sabe señor Hiltshort mi hija sabe más de negocios que usted, y lo está demostrando en este momento

Hil: Mire conde

Seb: Para el postre tenemos pastel de vainilla con ganash de chocolate, cubierta de chocolate con trozos de nueces, fresas y cerezas

Ang: Se ve delicioso gracias Sebastián

Cie: No está mal

Seb: Gracias mi lord

Cie: Y no señor lo siento, pero como su ahijado lo dijo las muñecas tienen un gran parecido con mi hija y como ella es una dama de una calidad muy alta, las muñecas no podrán ser de menor calidad, precio justo calidad justa

Hil: Esta negociación será algo difícil

Eme: Sabe conde me llama mucho la atención su hija

Seb: Mi lord lamento la interrupción pero Snake tiene un mensaje para usted, lo espera en su despacho

Cie: Vaya entiendo, Angelina por que no llevas a nuestros invitados al salón de música y ahí les muestras a tu mascota

Ang: Si padre

Cie: Sebastián quédate con Angelina y atiende a nuestros invitados

Hil: Espero no tarde conde

Cie: No se preocupe no se ira sin verme

Eme: Eso esperamos conde

_Sebastian ayudo a Angelina a levantarse de su asiento y luego ella lo tomo del brazo, de esta manera guiaron a los invitados al salón de música donde se encontraba un hermoso piano blanco, Sebastián se retiró un momento, los invitados miraban el salón y se cruzaron con un perro ya dormido_

Eme: Esta es su mascota señorita, es un can ya algo viejo no cree?

Ang: Dancer? Si él es más la mascota de mi padre, a mí me agradan los felinos

Hil: Sabe señorita Angelina es una lástima que una dama como usted tenga el sobrenombre de cachorro del rey

Ang: A que está haciendo referencia señor?

Eme: No se haga la tonta, usted y su padre son los perros falderos del rey

Ang: Creo que están siendo impertinentes

Hil: No lo creo niña tonta, mira que tu padre no haya tenido un varón eso es idiota

Eme: Te proponemos esto niñita, cásate conmigo dame tu título y tus bienes, y tu padre no morirá

Ang: Vaya si que son impertinentes, es notorio que escorias como ustedes sean así

Seb: Con su permiso mi lady aquí esta chandara

Hil: No te muevas mayordomo

_Sebastián levanta la mirada y observa como Emer tiene a Angelina amagada con una daga _

Seb: Señores ese no es un juguete, mi lady desea algo?

Ang: Solo que Chandara entre

Hil: No me digas es un gatito jaja pobre niña idiota

Seb: Chandara con tu señora ahora

_Una tigresa entra a la habitación obedeciendo las órdenes de Sebastián, su pelaje naranja brillante se comienza a manchar de sangre luego se acerca Angelina, esta le acaricia la cabeza_

Ang: Hay mi linda chandara mira tu pelaje se ha ensuciado

Seb: Y la baño esta mañana mi lady

Eme: Mi mano, haaaa esa cosa me arranco mi mano

Seb: Chandara reacciona así cuando alguien toca a su ama, por eso nadie toca a mi lady

Hil: Que es todo esto?

Cie: Es el calor de la familia Phantomhive

Eme: Que usted debería estar muerto

Seb: Permítame explicar, su mensajero murió envenenado por una mordedura de serpiente

Eme: Maldición

Cie: Hija termina de despedir a estos caballeros y luego limpien que sabes que Chandara me provoca alergia

Ang: Si padre

Cie: Señores los dejo con la cachorra del rey mi heredera

Ang: Almas que me escuchan toquen y bailen junto al demonio que limpiara esta noche todo lo que causa angustias al rey

Hil: Que demonios es todo esto? Quienes son ustedes?

Cie: Somos la familia Phantomhive, encargada de limpiar todo aquello que cause angustias al rey.

Eme: Debemos irnos de aquí

Hil: Corre

Ang: Chandara alcánzalos y dales cariño

Cie: Sebastian limpia esto cuando terminen, regreso en un momento

Seb: Si mi lord

_Las puertas del salón de música se cierran, los invitados se ven acorralados de pronto el piano comienza a sonar una mujer de aspecto fúnebre es quien toca, esto asusta a los dos hombres e intentan correr, el más joven toma una espada y se lanza en contra de Angelina_

Eme: Maldita bruja muere

Seb: Señor le solicito que a mi lady le hable de manera correcta

Eme: Tu maldito te matare y luego a esa bruja

Ang: Bruja, por favor eso es humillante

Eme: Quien te crees mocosa, y dime mas quien se cree este tipo idiota?

Ang: Quien soy yo, bien soy hija del conde Ciel Phantomhive y la condesa Elizabeth Phantomhive, hija del perro guardián del rey. Soy Angelina Phantomhive, la cachorro guardián del rey

Seb: Y yo soy un simple mayordomo demoniaco y no permito que nadie toque a mi lady, yo la protejo de basuras como ustedes

_Dicho esto Sebastián se encargó de los invitados, de pronto la puerta sonó y se hizo ver Ciel_

Cie: Han terminado?

Ang: Hace un rato padre, mañana tendré que bañar de nuevo a mi pobre chandara

Cie: Tu madre llegara mañana y querrá que vayan con tu abuelo

Ang: Entiendo padre

Cie: Lo bueno es que Sebastián limpio esto pronto, aun no puedo creer que te haya dejado quedarte con ese gato

Ang: Padre, jejeje, si recuerdo ese día cuando te la mostré

_-Flash back-_

_Liz: Jejeje bueno creo que en ese caso deberíamos enseñarte algo_

_Cie: Que es?_

_Liz: Corre Angelina trae a papa lo que te dio el tio Soma_

_Ang: Si mama_

_Cie: Esperen de que hablan las dos?_

_La pequeña Angelina regreso con un cachorro de tigre el cual pesaba bastante para la pequeña_

_Cie: Que demonios, eso es un_

_Seb: Esponjosito, esponjosito, lindo gato esponjosito _

_Ang: Verdad que es muy linda Sebastián_

_Cie: No esa cosa no se quedara aquí_

_Liz: Vamos Ciel, Angelina le ha tomado cariño_

_Cie: Noooo_

_Ang: Papa, por favor yo la cuidare_

_Cie: Angelina sabes que soy alérgico_

_Ang: Pero yo no, por favor papi, siiiiiiii_

_Seb: Esponjosito, espoonjosito_

_Cie: Maldición, pero tendrá que vivir fuera de la casa_

_Ang: Escuchaste Chandara, papi dijo que si_

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

Cie: Si aun así no estoy tan feliz

Ang: Papa, por eso te quiero

Cie: Ya es tarde para ti hija, en cuanto venga Sebastián ve a dormir

Ang: Si padre, que harás tú?

Cie: Revisare unos documentos de la empresa, descansa hija

Ang: Tú también padre buenas noches

_El reloj sonó con once campanadas, un mayordomo vestido de negro entro al salón de música ahí estaba su ángel durmiendo en uno de los sillones, con cuidado él se acercó y la tomo en sus brazos, esto la hizo despertar_

Ang: Me quede dormida

Seb: No se preocupe mi lady, la luna está muy alta y fue una imprudencia de mi parte tardar tanto

Ang: Sebastián, después de Mey-Rin me ayude a entrar a la cama puedes entrar a mi habitación?

Seb: Porque mi lady?

Ang: Es solo que no puedo dormir cuando estoy a oscuras y contigo me siento segura

Seb: Mi lady con gusto me quedare a su lado hasta que duerma, recuerde que siempre la protegeré

Ang: Gracias Sebastian

_Como lo prometió el mayordomo entro a la habitación, Angelina yacía en su cama con su pijama blanco y su cabello totalmente suelto, el estar a solas con ella lo hacía sentirse extraño, sin embargo le agradaba_

Seb: Bien mi lady estoy aquí como ordeno, me sentare a su lado hasta que duerma

Ang: Sebastián toma mi mano, no me sueltes, tengo miedo

Seb: Miedo de que mi lady?

Ang: Que no estés aquí, solo toma mi mano y no me sueltes

Seb: Si mi lady

_Así lo hizo se sentó a lado de ella y tomo su mano, Angelina cerro los ojos, y se quedó dormida, Sebastián la contemplaba, era algo que lo hipnotizaba, ella la hija de su amo, la mitad demonio tenía un poder más grande sobre él, que el contrato con Ciel. _

Seb: No sé por qué, pero desde que naciste tu poder me doblega, ahora no deseo que nadie se te acerque, si bien no te lo puedo decir, tu alma la deseo, deseo que sea solo mía, tu mi bello ángel, descansa, duerme tranquila, que aquí estoy para protegerte.


	4. UN VALS PARA EL DEMONIO Y SU ANGEL EN UN

**QUE TAL BUENO AQUÍ DEJANDO UN CAPITULO ALGO LARGO YA QUE TARDARE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, ASI QUE POR FAVOR DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIOS.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**UN VALS PARA EL DEMONIO Y SU ANGEL EN UN CIELO ROJO **

_Amanecer, es lo que Sebastián mira por su ventana, el invierno está en su máximo punto y los arboles de la mansión Phantomhive han tomado el característico color blanco de esta estación, se apresura y pone su uniforme, de manera sigilosa baja a la cocina plancha el periódico para Ciel._

_Da paso preparar él te, un té de hojas de naranjo, el preferido de la joven para despertar, luego unas galletas de avena, las favoritas de lady Elizabeth, prepara todo en tres bandejas, pronto llega Paula y Mey-rin quienes toman las bandejas para las mujeres de la mansión y el toma la que pertenece al jefe de la familia._

_Los tres suben , Paula entrara con el mientras que Mey-rin ya ha ido por su hija, una joven de 14 años, muy parecida a ella a excepción de que tenía el cabello y los ojos de Finny, en su actitud era muy callada casi no se sabía de su existencia. Pero ahora que se convertiría en la doncella de Angelina su madre la llevaba a ver cómo tratar a su ama, ya que lo habían intentado con la hija de Paula y Bard pero cierto incidente hizo que enviaran a la joven de 17 años a trabajar a casa con su madre, sirviendo a la esposa del hermano de Lizzy._

Seb: Buenos días amo

Pau: Buenos días ama

Cie: _-Bosteza-_ Elizabeth despierta

Liz: Mmmm un poco mas

Pau: Aun al pasar de los años la ama es perezosa al despertar

Liz: Ya ya, mmm que tenemos para hoy

Seb: He preparado el té de naranjos que la joven ama disfruta y ustedes degustan tanto

Cie: Consientes mucho a Angelina

Pau: Madame hoy que le gustaría llevar?

Liz: Un vestido en colores azulados aun es inivierno y para la noche mi vestido azul marino de seda

Seb: Usted mi lord?

Cie: Busca mi traje café y por la noche mi traje de fiesta saben que día es hoy

Liz: Con ese te pareces demasiado a tu padre y si Ciel sabemos que dia es hoy seria imperdonable de mi parte no recordarlo

Cie: En serio lo crees?

Seb: Bien demos paso al día

Pau: Ande madame por acá

_Sebastián ayudo a Ciel, cierto, con su traje era idéntico a su padre, luego siguió al matrimonio al elegante comedor el cual tenía rosas silvestres, sirviendo un desayuno compuesto por un omelet, café, té, leche, frutas de temporada, mientras desayunaban la puerta dejo ver a Angelina quien llevaba un vestido en color beige con listones negros, sus zapatos negros con un tacón pequeño, así como unos pequeños moños beige en la punta, su coleta alta y su acostumbrado mechón._

Cie: Buenos días señorita

Liz: Como fue tu mañana hija?

Ang: Buenos días padre, y creo que Clara y yo nos llevamos bien

Pau: Aun lamento que mi hija no pudiese cuidar a la joven dama en ese momento

Cie: No te lamentes Paula, las circunstancias cambiaron las cosas

Seb: Por favor mi lady tome su asiento

Mey: Clara ven nosotras esperamos a un lado

Cla: Si madre

Ang: Que aremos hoy?

Seb: Bien primero empezaremos el día con los preparativos pertinentes

Ang: Preparativos?

Cie: Claro que si hija

Liz: Feliz cumpleaños 16 mi querida hija

Cie: Ahora eres toda una señorita

Seb: Feliz cumpleaños mi lady

Ang: Madre, padre gracias muchas gracias, Sebastián mil gracias

Cie: Hija no te lo he dicho nunca pero este día también se lo agradezco a tu madre

Liz: Ciel, eso es lindo

_De pronto un Shinigami rojo entra a la sala con una gran caja y con un entusiasmo desbordante_

Gre: Mi niña, feliz cumpleaños ven ven he traído tu regalo

Cie: Este año también? Grell shinigami de pacotilla

Liz: Jejeje desde que fue su primer cumpleaños te gana dándole su obsequio

Cie: Pero es mi hija, que atribuciones se da para este día

Liz: Tranquilo Ciel esta noche tu serás el primero en bailar con ella, tu eres su padre

Cie: Mi hija, jamás pensé en aquel entonces que diría estas palabras

Ang: Mira madre, es un hermoso vestido

Gre: No es hermoso?

Cie: Blanco? Eso no es típico de ti Shinigami

Liz: Es precioso, es como si combinara con tus ojos hija

Cie: Bien esta vez estoy de acuerdo Grell, tuviste un buen gusto

Seb: Se vera hermosa mi lady

Ang: Sebastián gracias

Gre: Anda termina de desayunar mi niña y yo las esperare a ti y tu madre para los preparativos

Cie: Sebastián hoy actuaras como instructor de Angelina, hoy no seras mayordomo

Seb: Si mi lord

Liz: Bien entonces preparemos todo

_Todos se preparaban para la fiesta de la joven, Ciel dejaba todo en manos de su servidumbre y Lizzy mientras miraba los papeles con los que daría de manera formal el título de heredera de la familia Phantomhive a su hija, así Lizzy y Grell alistaban el salón de fiesta_

Gre: Awww rojo rojo rojo

Liz: No, debe ser blanco

Gre: Por queeeeee yo quiero que sea rojo

Liz: Es para que resalte mas el vestido de Angelina

Gre: Resaltara mas entre el rojo lo prometo

Liz: Pero si ponemos dorado

Gre: Hechoooooooooo

Liz: -_Suspira- _No pensé nunca que me casaría con Ciel, pero menos que tendría una hija, y ahora

Gra: Nuestra niña, ya ha crecido

Liz: Gracias Grell

Gre: Gracias?

Liz: Si, aunque ustedes me crean ingenua, se lo de los poderes de Angelina, pero realmente me sentí con pánico cuando ella lloraba, y no sabía cómo guiarla, pero tú en especial pudiste guiarla

Gre: Tú aunque eres una madre muy protectora, haz hecho un excelente trabajo educándola como toda una damita

Liz: Bueno entonces terminemos los preparativos para la fiesta de nuestra niña

Gre: O SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_La noche casi caía, la hora del baile se acercaba, Sebastián ayudaba a Ciel a terminar de vestirse, un esmoquin azul marino con negro mientras que Sebastián lo usaría en color negro y en su modo instructor con esos lentes que lo hacían verse tan interesante_

Cie: Bien Sebastián, ve por Angelina y llévala hasta la escalera la estaré esperando con Lizzy para que bajemos y la presentemos

Seb: Si mi lord

Cie: Una cosa más Sebastián

Seb: Que es lo que sucede mi lord?

Cie: No dejes que esos inútiles de Liu y Som traten de bailar con ella, aunque Liu le cantara algo, no quiero que se le acerquen

Seb: Entiendo mi lord algo mas

Cie: Si procura ser tú el único que baile con ella después de mí, entendido

Seb: Si mi lord

_El mayordomo salió de la habitación de su amo y se dirigió al de la joven, en el camino se le podía ver brillante de felicidad, solo el, el sería el único que bailaría con su ángel, mientras caminaba llevaba una cajita en la mano con un hermoso listón negro, se acerca a la habitación de la joven en cuestión y toca con calma._

Ang: Pase

Seb: Mi lady

Ang: Que pasa Sebastián?

Seb: Lo siento me he quedado anonadado se ve muy hermosa

_La joven porta un precioso vestido blanco corte princesa, con la falda en tul, con unas magas ¾ en el torso lleva una banda azul con el escudo de armas de la familia Phantomhive bordado en dorado, su cabello lo lleva sujeto a media coleta, con algunos caireles y su mechón acostumbrado, y una gargantilla con una mariposa de zafiro como adorno_

Ang: Sebastián no digas eso, me ruborizas, además creo que es mentira

Seb: Mi lady yo nunca miento, además le e traído algo

Ang: A mí? Sebastián no debiste molestarte

Seb: Ábralo por favor mi lady

_Con delicadeza la joven lo toma, abre lentamente el listón y retira la envoltura, dentro una cajita de plata la cual abre y ahí sus ojos se topa con un brazalete el cual tenía el ancho suficiente como muñequera_

Ang: Sebastián esto es?

Seb: Si mi lady es mi obsequio de cumpleaños para usted, es para cambiar el que tiene desde niña, ahora es toda una dama y el otro comienza a quedarle pequeño

Ang: Te lo agradezco mucho, me ayudarías a colocarlo?

Seb: Con gusto mi lady

Ang: Es hermoso gracias Sebastián

Seb: Es lo menos que puedo hacer mi lady si ese día yo hubiera llegado a tiempo no tendría la necesidad de usarlo

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Primavera, Angelina Phantomhive acaba de cumplir 11 años y en esta primavera su madre la había obligado a hacer una fiesta de té, como invitados tenía a los hijos de Lau, Liu de 10 años, Som el hijo de Soma de 8 años, la pequeña Clara y Marian la hija de Paula y Bard de 13 años, doncella de Angelina_

_Liz: Angelina te diviertes?_

_Ang: Si mama, mucho_

_Cie: Lizzy puedes venir un momento el señor Macarter quiere presentarnos a su esposa_

_Liz: Ya voy, Angelina juega con todos entendido_

_Ang: Si mama_

_Liu: Angelina vamos a jugar a las escondidas_

_Som: Si es una gran idea_

_Cla: Yo cuento_

_Ang: Marian juega tú también tú te escondes conmigo_

_Mar: Si mi lady_

_Sebastián observaba a lo lejos, aun con todo, el sentía algo por esa niña y no deseaba que nada le pasara, de pronto su amo lo llama y el lo sigue, el reloj suena las 4 en punto hora de servir la comida cuando de pronto se abre la puerta dejando ver a los niños asustados y a Marian herida_

_Cie: Que sucedió? _

_Liz: Angelina donde está mi hija?_

_Liu: Encontramos a Marian y estaba herida_

_Som: Angelina no está debo llamar a Agni_

_Liz: Ciel mi hija, nuestra hija, haz algo_

_Cie: Quien demonios, quien pudo?_

_Gre: Vine en cuanto pude, Sebas-chan se llevaron a nuestro angelito_

_Cie: Que sabes tú? dilo ahora Grell habla hazlo_

_Gre: Al parecer es alguien de los que te vendió cuando eras niño, créeme yo estoy tan preocupado como ustedes, puede que no me creas, pero adoro a mi angelito_

_Cie: Sebastián es una orden, busca a mi hija, rescata a Angelina y mata a quien lo haya hecho_

_Seb: Si mi lord_

_Sebastián salió y busco el rastro de la pequeña, lamentablemente al llegar la niña estaba siendo marcada con una flor de lis, al ver esto el mayordomo enfureció tanto, pues la pequeña gritaba del dolor, con esto se cegó y mato a todos, luego la desato y la tomo en sus brazos, la pequeña la cual lo miro dejo de gritar pero se escondió en su pecho a llorar como nunca_

_Seb: Mi lady, mi niña, tranquila ya estoy aquí deje de llorar_

_Ang: Sebastián me duele, tengo miedo, no me dejes, no me dejes_

_Seb: Jamás la dejare mi lady, deje de llorar mi niña, deme su mano_

_Con delicadeza tomo la mano de la pequeña y la lame, al probar su sangre siente como los deseos de odio y venganza de Ciel corren por la sangre de la niña, pero a su vez la pureza de Elizabeth se había unido y purificaba esos deseos, era la mezcla perfecta, lo hizo desear mucho su alma, pero a la vez odiaba que la conociera de esa forma._

_Ang: Sebastián_

_Seb: Si mi lady?_

_Ang: Promételo, promételo, jamás me dejes Sebastián _

_Seb: Lo prometo mi lady, ande vamos a casa_

_Ang: No me dejes de abrazar Sebastián_

_El mayordomo volvió y cuando Ciel miro la mano de su pequeña hija lloro tanto como cuando lo hizo por última vez en la tumba de sus padres, ya que cada vez más su hija se parecía a el incluso en el sufrimiento, mientras que Lizzy agradecía que aun con la marca la niña estuviese bien, después de eso el mayordomo le obsequio a la niña un brazalete que cubría la marca y desde entonces no se lo quitaba, así como él no se quitaba la culpa de esa marca._

_-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

Ang: Pero con esta marca recuerdo que prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo Sebastián

Seb: Y lo are mi lady, pero ahora bajemos, su padre nos espera para que de inicio el baile es su honor

Ang: Esta bien vamos

_Así llegaron con Ciel quien dio el brazo a su hija y coloco en medio de él y Lizzy comenzando a descender las escaleras ya que en el gran salón los invitados los esperaban_

Cie: Buenas noches a todos

Liz: Es un gusto que estén con nosotros esta noche

Cie: El motivo de esta celebración es el cumpleaños número 16 de mi hija la condesa lady Angelina Isabel Rachel Phantomhive

Liz: Y mostrarla como la bella damita en que se ha convertido

Gre: Bueno con la presencia de todos y yo como el maestro de esta ceremonia demos paso al baile entre padre e hija, con esta hermosa melodía Voces de primavera del compositor Johann Strauss, compositor predilecto de la damita Pahntomhive

_Ciel comienza a bailar con su hija, todos los miran maravillados por la belleza de la joven, y por la elegancia y galanura del padre, todos menos una joven de piel pálida, ojos azul pálido y cabello rubio que cae por debajo de su cintura atado con una coleta, junto a ella un hombre vestido de negro, con ojos dorados y lentes._

: Solo mirala Claude, ella si puede tener su baile de presentación con su padre, mientras que yo no lo pude tener porque ese maldito conde lo mato

Cla: Tranquila alteza, se que la muerte de su querido padre Alois a manos de ese conde la molesta pero

: Pronto are que se Angelina Phantomhive muera a manos mías a manos de Eleonor Trancy

Cla: Y que aremos el baile casi termina

Ele: Esperemos un momento, según escuche uno de los invitados compuso una melodía para la mocosa, después de eso la retaremos a un baile, ahí su padre se enterara que pronto tendrá que pagar lo que hizo

Cla: No seas impetuosa

Ele: Callate, anda vayamos por algo de tomar y esperamos

Cla: Como ordene su alteza

_Mientras el baile padre e hija término, un joven de 15 años y otro de 13 se acercaron a Angelina._

Ang: Liu, Som, que bien se ven en esmoquin

Som: Graciosa, no puedo creer que te estén presentando

Ang: Tuuu, deja de molestar

Som: Pero si ni bonita eres

Ang: Som te voy a matar, insolente

Som: Verdad Liu que ni bonita es

Liu: Hola Angelina

Ang: Liu, hola, dime cómo estas?

Liu: Bien ya sabes lo de siempre, dime aun insistes con lo que me dijiste

Som: De que hablan, díganme

Ang: Porque no nos traes algo de beber y te digo

Som: Hecho _–Se va corriendo-_

Liu: Entonces, me rechazaras de manera definitiva?

Ang: Liu, yo te quiero, pero como un hermano, no puedo quererte para ser algo más en mi corazón

Liu: Angelina te lo digo piénsalo Lao mi padre el gran socio de tu padre, soy su hijo, beneficiaria a nuestras familia

Ang: Liu entiende, mi padre sabe que no me comprometeré por conveniencias, mi primo Charles el seria mi prometido pero mi padre entendió que se debe amar

Liu: Pero a quien tu amas esta prohibido

Ang: Lo se, sin embargo, si no puedo estar con él no estaré con nadie por favor entiéndelo

Liu: Eso ya lo entendí, bien solo recuerda eres mi hermoso Angel

Ang: Liu yo

Cie: Angelina ven por favor quiero presentarte a algunas personas

Ang: Si padre –_Se van y el joven solo los mira-_

Som: Que? Se fue sin decirme nada que mala es

Liu: Cuando seas grande te cuento, anda vamos a preparar el regalo de Angelina

_La noche avanzaba, Sebastian observaba cuando de pronto a lo lejos lo vio Claude Faustus, ambos demonios se miraron el de ojos carmín busca a su amo al ver que esta con su esposa y su hija se calma, asi comienza avanzar hasta donde esta el de ojos dorados, pero de pronto_

Som: Damas y caballeros, esta noche, el joven Liu y yo le traemos un regalo a nuestra mejor amiga en el mundo, y que es más como nuestra hermana, una canción compuesta por este joven chino y con música mía, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANGELINA PHANTOMHIVE

Cie: Es igual de escandaloso que su padre

Liz: Una canción que hermoso

Gre: A mi me parece romántico a ti mi niña

Ang: La verdad sorprendente

_Con suma discreción Sebastián se acerca a Ciel_

Cie: Que pasa?

Seb: Claude esta en la fiesta mi lord

Cie: Que? Estas seguro?

Seb: Si, sin embargo no podemos hacer nada

Cie: Esperemos a que termine el baile, mantente al tanto

Som: Bien disfruten todos por favor

_Unas bellas notas comienzan a salir del piano del pequeño joven indu, mientras que el joven chino comienza a cantar en una lengua extraña incluso para su padre, pero conocida para la joven_

El sol se levanta, en el campo de rosas rojas,

El agua fluye en el riachuelo y el viento toca mi cara,

Miro al cielo y te busco, ahí te encuentro en lo más alto,

Tan hermosa como siempre, mi hermoso ángel.

Mi hermoso ángel vuela al cielo, vuela y pide tu deseo,

Luna, estrellas, cielo de la noche, yo les pido un deseo,

Lleven con bien a mi hermoso ángel, para que se encuentre con

El con su amor, para que sus alas resistan el calor del infierno,

Ángel mío ten fuerzas y vuela del cielo al infierno,

Ve con él, vuela y bésalo con amor.

Cielo, tierra y mar, ayuden a mi ángel, que sus alas sean fuertes

Y su deseo se cumpla, que pueda besar a ese quien tiene su amor

Mientras que yo estaré velando por mi ángel siempre, por es yo

Quiero que vuele, que cumpla su deseo y bese a quien tiene su amor

Vuela mi ángel, vuela tan alto en el cielo, vuela y besa a ese que tiene tu amor.

Som: Muchas gracias, y felicidades Angelina

Liz: Aunque no entendí me gusto

Lao: Eso era mongol, en que momento ese mocoso

Cie: Es tu hijo no le enseñaste tu

Lao: Mi querido conde, no yo no le enseñe

Gre: Que –_Comienza a lloriquear- _que sentimiento, fue hermosa

Liu: Te gusto Angelina?

Ang: Yo, yo, si me gusto

Liu: Entonces ya sabes ve y cumple tu deseo

Ang: Liu

Ele: TUUU ANGELINA PHANTOMHIVE

Ang: He? Usted es?

Ele: Mi nombre el Eleonor Mabel Trancy, y esta noche te reto a un duelo de bailo

Cie: Trancy, tu eres?

Ele: Alois Trancy era mi padre, o ya olvido a mi padre Conde?

Liz: Alois pero el

Cie: Solo que fuera tan precoz, ella estaría

Seb: Mi lord, presiento que Calude esta detrás de todo esto

Clau: Mi joven ama le ha retado señorita dígame ay algún valeroso que acepte el duelo de baile?

Liu: Yo,

_Sebastián escucho que Liu se ofrecería acompañar a Angelina, esto lo hizo moverse rápidamente a lado de ella_

Seb: Yo soy el instructor de lady Angelina, así que mi lady gusta aceptar el duelo

Ang: Claro que si Sebastian

Gre: Bueno, bueno en ese caso ya que es el primer baile de esta damita por que no toca la banda el vals del beso

Cie: Me parece bien

Liz: Es tan lindo ese vals

Ele: Te venceré Lady Phantomhive

Ang: Eso lo veremos

Seb: Sabe mi lady, es orgullosa como su padre

Ang: En serio, jeje, pues es mi padre

_El vals comienza a sonar, Eleonor con Claude y Angelina con Sebastian, todos miran asombrados, ambas parejas son tan buenas que los asistentes casi no respiran, llevan el ritmo que indica el vals_

Ang: Me siento nerviosa

Seb: Mi lady calmese

Ang: Sebastian mientras estemos bailando llamame por mi nombre

Seb: Lady Angelina calmese, yo la guiare en este baile

Ang: No asi no, solo Angelina

Seb: Que sabe que no puedo

Ang: Sera entre tu y yo por favor como parte de mi obsequio

Seb: De acuerdo Angelina

_Ella sonríe, es la misma sonrisa de Ciel cuando era pequeño, Lizzy al ver esto se conmueve, por fin vuelve a ver esa sonrisa que añoraba de su amadu Ciel, por su parte Ciel toma de la mano a Lizzy y la abraza, Grell se abraza y se imagina bailando, el vals, el vals de pronto requiere mas movimiento, por lo cual Sebastian gustoso abraza mas Angelina para que esta no sufra algún percanse, ella con el mismo gusto lo toma de su hombro, el baile es fluido y mágico, tanto que Eleonor al verlos tropieza y ya que Calude no la sostenia correctamente cae_

Ele: Eres un imbécil, mira hemos perdido

Cla: Lo siento alteza

Ele: Idiota, solo mira esa forma de bailar

Angelina y Sebastian siguen el baile y al ser tanta la magia que hay en el baile que nadie se da cuenta de que Eleonor y Claude abandonan el lugar, de pronto todos se sienten envueltos en un cielo rojo, y al centro de ese cielo Sebastian y Angelina bailando con un amor infinito que hizo a todos los inivtados sonrojar

Seb: Angelina tienes una gran sonrisa

Ang: Es por que estoy feliz que mi primer baile oficial sea contigo Sebastián

Seb: Angelina

_La magia llego a un punto que el demonio comenzaba a conocer como ese sentimiento llamado enamoramiento fluía en su ser, el cielo rojo en el que se encontraban enmarcaba la hermosa pareja ella con su flamante vestido blanco y el con su esmoquin negro, un cuadro muy romántico, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2 ,3 era el ritmo de pronto se escuchó el termino del vals, todo munod exploto en aplausos y alabanzas_

Cie: Muy bien, parece ser que fue tan esplendido el baile que lady Eleonor se retiro

Liz: Fue hermoso, los felicito

Gre: Un baile magnifico

Ang: Se los agradesco

Lao: Conde, tu hija es maravillosa

Som: Ciellll si no fuera por que Som es mucho menor te pediría la mano de esta divinidad

Cie: Olvidalo, anden disfrutemos lo que sobra de esta noche

Ang: Madre, Tio Grell me ayudan quiero acomodar mi vestido

Liz: Con gusto hija

Gre: O si, si yo ayudo

Cie: Sebastian

Seb: Si mi lord?

Cie: Al termino del baile revisa la casa, en especial mi habitación con Lizzy y la de Angelina

Seb: Como ordene mi lord

Cie: Alois y una hija, eso es imposible

Seb: Debemos investigar mi lord

Cie: Si pero será mañana, ahora no quiero que Angelina se preocupe y Lizzy bueno se le olvido lo que dijo esa chiquilla con el baile

Seb: Por ahora procurare que los invitados se retiren

Cie: Bien adelante hazlo

_La noche termino, los carruajes partieron, el Shinigami se retiró, los condes y su hija se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Sebastián comenzó a revisar alrededor de la mansión_

Ang: Sebastián, que es lo que pasa?

Seb: No es nada mi lady, vuelva a sus aposentos

Ang: Sebastián puedes acercarte a mi balcón?

Seb: Que sucede mi lady?- _El queda a la altura del estómago de ella ya que se acomodó en una pequeña escalera-_

Ang: En primer lugar, cuando solo estemos tú y yo llámame Angelina

Seb: Pero usted dijo que

Ang: Y en segundo

_La joven se agacha a la altura del rostro del demonio y lo besa, un beso casto pero lleno de amor, esto deja al mayordomo estupefacto y comienza a sentir los labios sabor fresas de la joven y como un hormigueo lo impulso a corresponder_

Seb: Angelina por qué?

Ang: Porque en la canción de Liu me decía que fuera y besara a quien tiene mi amor y lo he besado ya

Seb: Angelina

Ang: Buenas noches Sebastián

_La joven se adentró a su habitación mientras que el mayordomo bajo y se quedo en medio de la nieve con la luna como testigo_

Seb: Angelina, yo, rayos, tengo este sentimiento humano por ti, te amo Angelina Phantomhive, mi Ángel completamente mío.


	5. LOS CELOS DEL ANGEL Y LA BUSQUEDA DEL DE

**Hola lectores lamento haber tardado en subir el capitulo, espero me perdonen por eso hice algo especial para este disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar.**

**CAPITULO V**

**LOS CELOS DEL ANGEL Y LA BUSQUEDA DEL DEMONIO**

_La mañana siguiente al baile amaneció con un gran brillo, las pocas aves que se atrevían a cantar por el frio lo hacían frente a la habitación de la joven Angelina, la cual con cierta pereza despertó a movimientos de su doncella, al recordar el beso que había robado a su demonio, una sonrisa angelical invadió su rostro._

-Joven ama, hoy la veo muy contenta

-Lo estoy Clara, por eso hoy quiero usar el vestido rojo que me obsequio mi tío Grell

-Claro joven ama, esta mañana es algo fresca desea algo en especial

-Si mis guantes negros y mi gabardina negra los zapatos se quedan guardados quiero mis botas saldré a caminar

-Muy bien joven ama

_Con presura la doncella ayudo a su ama, y con ahínco le ayudo a cepillar su cabello, dejándolo atado con una media coleta, ya alistada la joven bajo, ahí estaba el demonio al cual apenas le había robado un beso, su primer beso y a su suerte había sido correspondida, junto a él estaba su padre listo para el desayuno el cual ya había comenzado a compartir con la madre de la joven._

-Buenos días, padre, madre

-Angelina, hoy saldré a Londres, deseas que te traiga algo especial?

-No lo sé madre, tal vez un par de guantes nuevos, solo eso

-Hija siempre amas esta temporada sé que te traeré

-Ya Lizzy, Angelina no es como tú se sabe medir con las compras

-Ciel, no me lo tienes que recordar

-Hija

-Si padre?

-Hoy no vendrán tus profesores, puedes tomarte el dia libre, pero quiero que al terminar el desayuno me acompañes a mi despacho

-Si padre, como ordenes

-Bueno Ciel, Angelina los veo en tres días

-Saluda a Soma de mi parte

-Espera madre, déjame darte algo para Som

-Que dulces?

-Son una nueva variedad que cree, utilice algunas esencias, y ya que Som esta aprendiendo esto con Agni quiero que los cate

-Cuando hiciste esto?

-Ayer antes del baile, olvide dárselos

Bueno me marcho, no se metan en líos

-Lizzy sabes que eso jamás pasa

-Sebastián vigílalos por mí

-Si mi señora

_La rubia se marcha en compañía de su doncella, por su parte Ciel y Angelina terminan su desayuno y como había indicado el patriarca subieron a su despacho acompañados solo de Sebastián_

-Bien siéntate hija

-Que es lo que pasa padre?

-Sebastian cierra la puerta

-Si mi lord

-Hija recuerdas a la joven de anoche

-Eleonor Trancy? Si padre si recuerdo por qué?

-Ella es un peligro para esta casa, así como su mayordomo

-No entiendo

-Sebastián cuéntale esto

-Si mi lord, vera mi lady, hace años nosotros enfrentamos al supuesto padre de la joven Trancy, él tenía 14 años y su padre 13, en ese tiempo el conde Trancy murió, por tanto es imposible que tuviera una hija

-Entonces ella no es una Trancy, pero el mayordomo

-Es un demonio como Sebastián hija

-Solo que el tiene un rencor contra mí, por no haber dejado que consumiera el alma de su padre

-Ya veo, entonces debemos investigar sus intenciones no es así padre?

-En efecto hija, esas intenciones debemos tenerlas claras ya que es notable que el objetivo eres tu

-No te preocupes padre, estaré prevenida

-Eso es importante, bien Sebastián hoy trabajaremos cosas de la fábrica, Angelina hija, puedes tomarte el día

-Padre quiero ayudarte

-Está bien, entonces revisa estos balances y Sebastián

-Si mi lord?

-Trae te, está haciendo frio

-Si mi lord

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Trancy una joven de cabellos dorados toma su lección de danza, su elegancia y finura con su vestido purpura es pura, pero a ojos de cierto mayordomo su elegancia no se compara a la de la joven Phantomhive, con un suspiro continua enseñándole a la oji azul _

_-(Pensamiento)- Es natural que esta mocosa no pueda bailar igual, la saque de las calles y aunque la hice creer hija de ese estúpido de Alois no puede tener la finura de esa niña, una hija de casa noble, con un alma tan apetecible, las almas también tienen clase, Sebastián pronto pronto…_

-Claude

-Si mi señora?

-La clase durara más, la próxima vez pienso vencer a esa idiota de Angelina Phantomhive

-Sera en otro momento mi señora, ahora debo preparar el almuerzo

-Te y un dulce pastel que me quite la vergüenza de haber perdido ayer ese duelo

-Si mi señora, alguna otra cosa?

-No ahora no, lárgate y apresúrate con mi pastel

-Como diga_ –Aprovecha estos momentos de lujo mocosa, ya verás cuando no sirvas más tendrás el mismo destino que tuvo ese idiota al que crees padre-_

_La tarde comenzó a caer un Ciel fatigado y su hija terminaban sus asuntos empresariales, el padre miraba con orgullo como su hija entendía perfectamente todo lo relacionado con su empresa, sabía que ella podría encargarse cuando el ya no estuviese en el mundo humano, con cariño acaricia el cabello de la joven y besa su coronilla_

-Anda terminamos por hoy, ve a caminar un rato antes de que anochezca, te vestiste para eso no?

-Padre, tú lo notaste?

-Siempre antepones tus deberes a tus deseos hija mía

-Entonces me marcho padre, prometo volver antes de la cena

-Muy bien, con cuidado

-Lo tendré padre

_La joven de ojos marrón sale del despacho de su padre, al disponerse a bajar la escalera observa una escena la cual la hizo rabiar por primera vez en su vida, su joven doncella Clara abrazada de Sebastián, con enojo la joven condesa sale de la casa_

-Joven ama, va a su caminata?

-Si

-La acompaño ama

-Olvídalo Clara, quédate aquí no te quiero cerca

-Joven ama

-Mi lady entonces le are compañía

-Tu menos Michaelis, déjenme sola

-Joven ama

_El mayordomo petrificado por lo que le había dicho la joven que lo había besado una noche atrás, sintió como algo oprimía su corazón, tristeza otro sentimiento humano, esa joven lo había hecho sentir tristeza, la razón, lo había llamado por su "Apellido" y no por su nombre como dulcemente lo hacia, la joven marcho en el camino, pronto topo con un pequeño bosque al cual no dudo en adentrarse, la nieve comenzaba a caer, el frio se hacia presente con mayor fuerza, aun asi siguió caminando, la noche callo, al darse cuenta de esto Angelina trato de volver, pero se vio envuelta en ramas y arboles llenos de nieve el camino había desaparecido, de pronto una rama tenia atado uno de sus tobillos_

-Vamos, tengo que volver a casa lo prometi

-Humanos, los sentimientos ajenos a la felicidad nubla su juicio

-Tu, eres el mayordomo maldito de Trancy

-Asi que tu padre y Sebastian ya te han hablado de mi

-Dejame ir ahora

-No lo hare, dulce niña

_Mientras tanto Ciel miraba su gran ventanal en espera de la vuelta de su hija para la cena, la cual ya se encotnraba servida, salmon ahumado con verduras selectas, arroz con azafrán y un pudin de manzana_

-Sebastian

-Si amo?

-Ya no hay tiempo, ve y encuéntrala

-Si amo

-Si le pasa algo, mata a quien sea pero tráela con bien a la mansión es una orden

-Si mi lord

_Rápidamente Sebastián se puso en marcha, independientemente de la orden dada por Ciel, el deseaba encontrar a su amada, ¿amada? Si eso era ella para él, su amada, su ángel amado, su corazón latía sentía algo nuevo otra vez angustia, angustia por ella, de pronto una luz, muy fuerte se deja ver en medio del bosque acompañado de un grito escalofriante, el cual lo alerto aun mas, la angustia se había convertido en miedo, nada de eso había sentido, todo era a causa de ella su ángel, suyo se lo repetía una y otra vez, de pronto encuentra a los sirvientes de cierta demonio, cargando a su ángel inconsciente y con el rostro pálido en extremo_

_-_¡Angelina! Thompson, Timber, Cantebury bájenla ahora mismo o les juro que….

-Tu búsqueda termino

-Pero no pueden irse

-Si se van ella se muere

-Hasta el amanecer

-Se pueden marchar

-El intento matarla

-Lo intentara de nuevo

-Si no se van al amanecer

-Ustedes la ayudaron?

-Si

-Ordenes de

-Hannah

-Denemela y yo los seguire doy mi palabra

_Con cuidado entregan a Angelina, la cual abre sus ojos marron, sin antes decir algo Sebastian la besa, este acto es correspondido dulcemente por la joven, la cual comienza a llorar_

-Pensé que no vendrías

-Lamento llegar tarde, dime estas bien

-No

-Qué te pasa?

-Te vi con Clara la abrazabas

-Esa fue tu molestia, Angelina no tenías que encelarte no pasó nada

-Me llamaste Angelina?

-Me pediste que te llamara así no? Y no tienes que estar celosa, tu eres mi ángel

-Entonces lo que vi, tu la abrazabas

-Angelina lo que paso fue

_Con un gran suspiro y una paciencia llena de amor siguieron a los trillizos a una mansión en medio del bosque, en el trayecto el demonio explica que aquella escena se dio después de que Clara se ofreciera a acompañar por leña ya que la doncella quería calentar la habitación de Angelina pero al tener la torpeza de la madre callo y Sebastián por evitar que el accidente fuese de mayor magnitud, la atrapo_

-Eso fue lo que viste

-Entonces tu no

-No Angelina te pusiste celosa

-Si

_De pronto la puerta principal de aquella mansión se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Hannah y Alois Trancy_

-Ole, bienvenidos

-Sebastian quien es el?

-Es Alois Trancy, Hannah?

-Tranquilos, no los comeremos verdad Hannah?

-No amo

-Angelina estas bien?

_El demonio solo puede ver como la joven ha quedado inconsiente de nuevo, Alois se acerca y toca su frente_

-Aun tiene su alma

-A que se refieren?

-Mi amo quiere decirte que de no ser por su parte demoniaca, Claude ya tendría su alma humana, aun asi la intento robar y la ha dejado débil, ella gasto parte de su poder en defenderse

-Angelina lo siento

-Hannah

-Si amo?

-Llevalos a una habitación, la joven debe recuperarse y su amado la vigilara

-Que, esperen si el amo Ciel se entera de esto

-Ole no le diré, no, no, no, primero el dulce amor o si es tan bello no Hannah?

-Si amo

_Pronto suben a una habitación, en privado Hannah cambia las ropas de la joven y la cubre, dejando entrar al demonio, el cual mira a su angel quien vuelve a abrir los ojos solo para el, con sigilo se acerca y ella le da la mano, el con ternura corresponde y se acerca para besarla de nuevo en los labios, sin decir nada Hannah sale de la habitación, el demonio besa a su angel con una pasión indescriptible, esto lo hace bajar al cuello de la joven la cual suelta un suspiro_

-Perdóname me deje llevar

-No, no te disculpes, Sebastián sigue

-Angelina

-Sebastián quiero quiero, ser tu mujer

-Angelina

_Aun con gran sorpresa el demonio beso de nuevo en la boca a la joven, después de un beso demandante, el se separa un poco y se quita la chaquete y desata su corbata, la joven le mira con sonrojo, todo era rápido para ambos a un día de declarar su amor ella le pedía ser suya, esto lo animaba mas, con delicadeza quito la manta que la cubría, dejando verla en un camisón de tirantes blanco, era una diosa a sus ojos, pronto se acercó y la beso con ternura, él había tenido sexo con mil mujeres, pero ella era diferente._

_Aun besándola bajo su mano hasta sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas, el rose de sus manos hizo que los pezones de la joven se hincharan haciéndose notar en el camisón, con la otro mano el demonio busco romperlo, y tomo el pezón rosado, bajando con su boca y lamiéndolo haciendo que ella se arqueara del placer_

-Te gusta Angelina

-S s si

-Aun quieres seguir

-Si

_Como si fuese una orden el demonio uso ambas manos una por cada pecho y besando a la joven comenzó a jugar y masajear esos senos juveniles, pero de buen tamaño y bien formados, pronto el sentía ya la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, así que con una mano en un seno bajo la otra hasta la cavidad de la joven, al recordar que era virgen decidió jugar con su centro_

-Dios Sebastián

-Te gusta amor?

-Si, por favor no pares

-No tenia pensado hacerlo Angelina

_Primero introdujo un dedo esto estremeció a la joven, una vez que se acostumbró introdujo otro, tenia que acostumbrarla a la invasión, con jugueteo comenzó a moverlos en la vagina de su ángel, esto hizo que la joven mojara aun mas su cavidad, lentamente el demonio salió y bajo su boca hasta ese punto, ella con sonrojo y pudor intento cerrar sus piernas, pero el con un rápido movimiento se lo impidió, lamiendo el néctar que lubricaba la entrada, los gemidos de la joven eran muchos, aunque los intentaba reprimir el se excitaba mas al escuchar que ella no los podía callar_

-Angelina te deseo quiero hacerte mía

-Hazlo, Sebastián hazme tuya

-Te amo mi ángel

- Y yo a ti Sebastián

_El rápidamente se desnudó ante ella, lo que provoco en la joven un gran sonrojo, pero antes de que su pudor la invadiera de nuevo, la lujuria demoniaca en su ser la invadió haciendo que sus manos tocaran el cuerpo de el, el contacto la hizo llegar al pene del demonio, el cual sin dudar introdujo en su boca y como si se tratara de una paleta lamio, haciendo que el demonio gimiera de placer_

-Angelina, sigue, asi, agggg, sigue

_Al sentir que pronto se derramaría la alejo y la arrojo de espaldas depositándose en medio de sus piernas, bajando a sus senos y mordisqueándolos no podía contenerse, era ella, ella era la elegida para llevar la vida que el tenia_

-A partir de ahora eres mía solo mía

-Siempre lo he sido en esta y cualquier vida

_Dicho esto el demonio entro de una estocada en la joven, ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda del demonio, el dolor que la invadió fue grande, el aun recordando que ella era parte humana, se detuvo dejo que acostumbrara a él, con ternura beso las lágrimas que corrían en el rostro de su ángel, pronto noto que ella se relajó comenzó a envestirla_

-Haa, Haa, Haaa, Sebastián, mas

-Segura, te gusta

-Si, mas, hazlo quiero mas

_El demonio obedeciendo embistió mas y mas hasta hacer que sus embestidas fueran duras y rapidas, la joven gemia sus gritos eran absoluto placer, mas y mas rápido fue hasta que ella llego al orgasmo _

-¡SEBASTIÁN HAAAAA!

-¡ANGELINA HAAAAA!

_El clímax para él se derramo totalmente dentro de ella, esto lo hizo besar una vez mas a la joven y luego la acomodo en su pecho, admirando su desnudes_

-Te amo Sebastián

-Y yo a ti Angelina

_El sueño la venció a ella y el solo pudo mirarla ahí junto a el, se le había entregado y eso lo hacía saber que no la dejaría ir nunca, no a ella, su ángel, su amada, su mujer._


End file.
